


Party Favors

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Original Character(s), Private Dancer, Read at Own Risk, She can't handle him, bad, old, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: Party favors For You ~





	Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> This is Like.... Really REALLY old. Like yeard, but why not post it up? Have a Poorly written smut of My Neket and My wife's Braithe.  
> The rating is to be safe until I feel comfortable.

Braithe wasn't sure how the hell she had found herself in this position.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she shifted in the chair, her fingers biting into the wood of the seat as she looked around the empty room. She could feel the buzz of alcohol in her veins, tell tale signs of the little get together that was still happening out in the living room. There was faint music, but the room was mostly silent, still, like it was waiting, just like her for the true reason she had come in here, the real reason that she was sitting in a wooden kitchen chair in the middle of a mostly empty room.

Her teeth found her bottom lip, blue gaze slowly moving over the doorway on the right that she had watched her only companion slip into. It seemed like hours, but it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes since she had seen him. It honestly felt like time was stretching, thinning and pressing in on her, dragging along as she shifted again in her chair. She looked back behind her, toward the only other doorway in the room.

Maybe she should just leave, should just walk out -

It was sudden, a boom that startled her and made her jump in her chair, the small pink wolf whirling around in her chair with her eyes wide, a picture perfect expression of a child whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar. The music filled the room, drowning out the sounds of laughter and bass from the living room. The lights dimmed, leaving only an ambient glow that allowed her just enough to see, but added a sort of sensual feel to the room that only had her swallowing thickly, her already racing heart picking up.

She heard the door open rather then saw it, her stare snapping right toward the moving figure that exited, her throat suddenly going dry as she stared at him. He moved easily, fluid like a predator and far to at ease for her racing heart to believe. His expression was serene, his eyes not even on her as moved, dance, for there was no other way to describe that sort of movement he was making without it being an insult. He took a stand right in front of her, his back facing her, allowing her to look him over quickly.

Maybe that had been a mistake though.

She had seen him like this, seen him in worse and less, but somehow his simple outfit was made all that much worse by the dimmed lights and the sensual beat pouring out of the surrounding speakers. He was clad in a black shirt, his usual low slung pants handing just barely to his hips, a sliver of his black boxers slipping through between his pants and shirt as he lifted a hand to run through his black hair. She could just read the name "Dhouti" on his shoes before the beat suddenly picked up, and he began to move.

Braithe could only hopelessly watch as Neket moved, turning on heel to face her, his hands on the edge of his pants as he finally caught her eyes, a slow smile trailing over his pierced lips and his body rolled, moving to the beat. His head nodded toward her, just a little chin jerk, earning a little squeak from her, and she was almost sure she could hear the chuckle leaving his lips as he danced, sliding into the dance like he had practiced it a thousand times, like this was just something he did normally.

She had known he was a dancer, had known he was good, but this was different, a completely different matter altogether. There was nothing that could have prepared her for the way his hands moved over his body, easily and fluid, every move more sensual then the last and somehow just as easy as the way his body moved. Neket moved his hips, rolled his body in ways that should have been illegal in all states and every country. She could only watch helplessly as he moved across the floor, his smirk never wavering from his lips.

She couldn't hold in the gasp when he moved suddenly, hair flipping and dropping to his knees, his eyes on her as he slid over the slick hardwood on one knee, toe of his sneakers skidding over the wood, edging, floating, closer to her, somehow using his momentum to bring himself back to his feet, one eye hidden behind his black hair, his thumbs hooked in his belt loops. It didn't seem possible that he could look sexy as he jerked, chest moving with the beat as he dropped lower, hands seeming to draw more attention to his covered groin, and a deep red flush bloomed over her cheeks when she realized she was watching his crotch as he rolled his hips again, low to the floor and leaning heavily on one leg.

Everything felt hot, heated, and she wanted to sob when he stood again, walking toward her with a swagger in his step, a slight movement that made her ache. He was close now, close enough for even her dulled sense of smell to catch his wood and sea scent. She stared at his chest, unable to lift her eyes to meet his. He didn't seem to mind, considering she had to literally slap her hands over her mouth as he dropped low again, on his knees with one of her legs practically between his. He leaned back slightly, one hand running through his hair as he gave a sinful roll, his covered dick grinning against her leg, right in tandem with his other hand trailing uplifting the black shirt he wore to reveal his absolutely beautiful abs, her eyes locked on his flesh before he dropped it with a flirty wink.

God He was gonna kill her. He was gonna kill her with his hips and chest and his stupid bedroom gaze. She was gonna have to have something stupid written on her tombstone : Here Lies Braithe; She died because she couldn't handle her boyfriend's private dance and she spontaneously combusted.

She was already nearing her end, already nearing her breaking point when he moved again, leaning forward to press his hands between her legs, spreading them with gentle force until he was right between them. He moved his hands, more dancing along her legs, running up the length of her leg until his fingers were practically under her shorts.

Oh god.

Neket leaned forward more, his movements still graceful and easy, his lips skimming over her inner thighs. She couldn't fight the moan, every nerve in her body on fire, and she watched as his gaze darkened on hers, filling with lust.

His body rolled again, sliding closer between her legs, looking up at her with a slight gasp slipping past his lips. His eyes never left hers, locked on her, His hands following the trail they had chosen, moving from her legs to her hands. She could swear she felt her heart stutter to a stop as he brought one of her hands to his lips to press a searing kiss to her overheated skin.

She lost it when he placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing her fingers from his neck to his shoulders, and he rose, slowly, every movement deliberate and controlled. His hands never left hers, making her trail her hands over his body as it shifted and he moved, Braithe’s mind fizzing out. Every movement of his body she felt under her hands, every body roll and every shiver, ever shift in his muscles and every little tensing. She couldn't stop herself is she wanted to, her hands trailing down his body as he rose, Fully, but that didn't stop his hands, dropping them lower then his abs, dropping them to the very edge of his low slung pants.

It was instinct that made her palm at his covered dick, pressing his hardening length into her hand.

Neket moaned, not bothering to try and hide it, his head rolling back against his shoulder as he gave another fluid movement, hips surging and pressing himself harder into her palm. His hand found its way to her head, fingers curling into the strands as he still moved to the beat, his own face starting to fill with a dark red flush as he ground against her hand. His dance continued, torture to both him and her, and Braithe inhaled sharply, every ounce of control in her shattered when she felt his cock twitch ashe moaned again.

"I need you."

Her lips spoke the words even as she moved forward, her mouth on his abs to place scorching hot kisses along his gyrating body, already pulling his pants down lower, button undone and fly unzipped. He didn't fight her as she freed his cock and balls, her hand moving to cup him as she circled his length with her other. He was already hard as she moved her hand up his shaft, pulling another moan and roll from him, his hand twitching in her hair and his other holding his shirt as she looked up at him.

She kept his gaze, held it, running a tongue slowly up the underside of his cock in a slow, languid movement, before taking him into her mouth.

His reaction was instant, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his mouth parting to let out a gasping moan, the sound of which sent heat straight to her now dripping core. Braithe Ground against the chair as she took him farther, trying and failing to find some sort of relief for the pulsing ache between her legs. Her hand followed her mouth's movement as she lowered herself on his dick, her other hand massaging his balls to entice those throaty moans from his lips. He was twitching in her mouth, pressing against the roof of her mouth, and she sucked, tongue pressing against him.

"Ahh... Fuck Braithe..."

His voice came out horse, raspy, something that sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She moved slowly, tongue trailing and teasing his cock, trailing up and swirling around the tip of his dick. His moan was all she need to keep going, running her tongue over the slit to taste the precum that rose with her ministrations. She hummed slightly, vibrations rippling through her and into him, making him gasp and loll his head back, his hips surging again to thrust deeper into her mouth. She felt him press against the back of her throat, something that wasn't unusual, and she tried to relax, taking him into her throat. She slid down his cock, taking him in, until she had managed to bury him completely into her mouth.

She swallowed around him, a reflex more than anything.

"Fu-FUCK!"

His reaction came hard, quickly and before she could even realize what what happening. He moved, surprising her, his dick slipping from her lips with an obscene pop, his breath ragged pants. Braithe at first thought she had done something wrong, his face hidden from her as a low growl rumbled through his frame. She could just barely see his lips pulled back, revealing white fang and primal need. Her mouth opened, ready to apologize, until he grabbed her around her upper arms, yanking her up off the chair with almost violent force.

Her body was flush against his, and she was able to feel his heartbeat racing under her hand that was splayed across his chest. She could feel his breath slowing as he calmed himself, his smirk returning, bust she could barely make herself focus on his face as she took in his scent, sea mist and woods and musk that was just purely him. His hands moved, trailing up her arms to leave trails of heat and electricity along her skin. She shivered, allowing her head to roll back, his fingers making their way to her neck, nails trailing over the exposed flesh. 

His cock pressed into her stomach she he pressed her closer, using is thumbs to force her to tilt her head up farther, light pressure along her neck making her moan with a desperate need. He was playing with her, teasing her, and already past her breaking point, Braithe wanted nothing more then fore Neket to bury himself to the hilt in her, to fuck her like she needed to be.

"Baby..."

His breath was on her lips, his own brushing across her skin as he spoke. The nickname made her arch, moan as she tried to take his lips with hers. Her attempt only earned her a chuckle from her boyfriend, a whip of anger licking at her heart... at least, it had, before he caught her bottom lip with his teeth, biting just enough for a ripple of pain to wash over her. She gasped, and his tongue moved out to sooth the burn of pain, licking long her lips and dipping just slightly into her mouth.... just enough to tease her more.

"You should know better then that. Don't you know the rules?"

His words fluttered along her hazy mind, even as he pressed his lips against her, his body moving again to the beat that was still going, his still hard dick pressing into her with each little roll, a reminder to her that he was just as affected as she was by this whole thing. He was speaking over her, eyes lidded as she sucked in sharp little breaths with each hip roll, each little movement of his body against hers sending her closer and closer to a edge she hadn't known existed.

"Don't touch the dancers."

Braithe moaned as his hands moved, lowering down her body. One hand slowed as it neared the hem of her shirt, pulling slowly, meaningfully. She didn't stop him as he untucked her shirt, his other hand hanging already found the button of her pants and was slowly unzipping them. She could hardly think, hardly breathe, but somehow she managed to force the words out, though her voice came out jagged and gaspy as she held back moans.

"Ahh.... I'm No-- Mmm - Not so sure that the da-ah- ah- ncers show this much ah- Ah! Attention! To their clients..."

Neket only smiled, her shorts sliding down her legs, leaving her only in her pink underwear and as she moved, turning her slowly so that they switched positions, and sat down on the chair she had just vacated. She wanted to question him, wanted to ask him what he was doing, but she couldn't think as his hands returned to her skin, moving along her thighs to brush along the now exposed skin of her. She allowed him to move her, pulling her closer to him, his knee coming to rest between her legs as he leaned forward, hands trailing up to lift her shirt up and over her head.

"Maybe not... but I'm your dancer. You have all my attention, my love. You have all of me."

Braithe moaned, leaning back before she ground her hips against his leg, her slick wetness leaving a dark spot on his jeans. He hissed, a sharp breath, and she could feel his cock twitch against her leg at the sound.

"My saeliu..." He mummered, dipping his head down to press his mouth to her body, leaving hot, wet opened mouth kisses along her side and chest, along her hips and belly. His hand dipped low, and finally, his hands found her core, pushing her panties aside to slide a finger along her soaked slit. Her body arched, her hands coming up instinctively to reach out for him, something of a sob and an moan breaking past her hold as she did. His hand never moved, even as she did, sliding inside of her and his thumb coming to press against her clit, running tight little circles on the bundle of nerves as she rode against his hand.

God, it felt so good, whips of pleasure racing along her body with each movement of her body, with each movement of his hand as he pumped his finger in and out of her body. Braithe surged forward, hard with her hips, even as she leaned forward to take his lips with hers, slamming their lips together with almost bruising force. The pain from his bite and the intensity of the kiss mingles, mixing with the fire in her blood to crating a all new high she had never truly felt.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, swinging her leg over his to straddle him, pulling him close to her as she buried herself into his neck. Her his rolled again, pressing into his cock and hand with a sort of desperate need that resounded with her gasping sobs.

"No More... no more Neket. I Can't take it, I can't stand it... I need you, I need you, please just... Please, just stop teasing me... I want you..."

There was a moment's pause before he moved, his hand sliding out from between her legs. Braithe pulled away slightly, just in time to watch as he lifted his fingers, coated with the slick wetness of her desire, and put them in his mouth. It was almost lewd, the way he licked her off of his fingers, but something about it made her furiously possessive and primal, especially as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop, leaning down to capture her in another kiss.

She moved, rolling against his dick, her dripping core running along his cock to coat him with her essence. She could feel his growl, his moan as it slipped out, his arms moving to wrap around her and pull her flush against him.

"I Can't Deny you anything..."

Before she could ask him the meaning of those words, he moved, shifting slightly and slid into her folds, slamming her down until he was buried to the hilt, his own cry of pleasure ringing in her ears. Braithe cried out, closing her eyes as she arched again, grinding against him to send delightful little zings along her skin.

"Braithe..." His voice was a gasp, a strangled cry as he jerked upward, grinding into her to hit just the right spot again and again. His hips rolled under her, much like when he was dancing, his cock inside her and hitting that wonderful little spot that had her seeing stars. She could feel it building, her release, could feel her desire pooling in her gut, the sensation pulling at her, dancing along her skin and heating her body. She moved her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, moans and cries slipping past her before she could stop them. 

If He kept this up, it wouldn't belong before he pushed her over that glorious edge.

Her name was mantra on his lips, his mouth on her neck and shoulders to leave dark bruising marks and bites, his teeth scraping along her sweat slicked skin as he breathed her name. Her own voice coming out to join his as she called her lovers name, she moved her hands to his hair, pulling the strands with enough force to make his head jerk, pulling a growl from his mouth against her throat. It was not long after that her hands found his ears, and reached up to rub them between her fingers and pull slightly.

"FUCK!"

His curse snapped against her need, her desire, and his thrusts picked up, his dick thrusting in and out of her with an almost too rough force. She could say anything as he positioned into her, couldn't barely form his name with her lips as she trembled in his arms. She couldn't tell you how long he did this, minutes, hours, all lost to the storm he had raging in her, but she could feel him starting to unravel, his thrust hitting harder and deeper, his moans accompanied by whimpers.

"Cum Brathie. I want to feel you shatter around me, I wanna hear you sing. Cum for me, Cum for me..."

His voice shook with desire, with need and desperation that had her shaking. She couldn't take it anymore, not when he begged her like that.

"NEKET!!"

His name spilled from her lips as she felt herself peak, and as he desired, shattered. She screamed, her head falling back as she felt her body convulse, her walls clenching as she rose out the last waves of her climax. his thrusts didn't stop, but as she came, hard over him, he gave her a strangled yelp and cry.

"Fuck, God YES! Fuck! Braithe, Baby, I'm Gonna..."

She silenced him with her mouth, still tasting herself on his tongue. She kissed him fiercely, possessively, pulling back only to speak over his mouth.

"Come for me, My King."

That word must have set him off, because it wasn't even two thrusts later that Neket fell over the edge with her, thrusting up with a cry as he spilled himself into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he shook, his arms circling around her to hold her close as he thrust into her a few more times, before he stilled, his breath coming hard and his body slick with sweat on hers. There was silence as they caught their breath, though she could practically hear him thinking, his mind racing as he moved his hands, trailing fingers up her spine and tracing patterns over her flesh, his forehead resting in the crook of her neck.

"Braithe..." He started after a minute, "We should head back out."

"Hmm..."

"Everyone's waiting."

"Fuck em."

Neket laughed, nuzzling his face into her neck as she practically purred in contentment.

"Let's just just stay here. I don't see why we gotta go back. I'm happy right here." She sighed happily, nuzzling her Dhouti right back.

"Well, this chair is kinda uncomfortable." Neket teased, pressing light kisses on her collarbone as she pulled her closer to him. Braithe hummed, tilting her head, before mummering her reply into his hair.

"Your room then. Your bed is really comfortable and I haven't spent nearly enough time in your arms."

His heart rate spiked against her chest, and she grinned as she felt him swallow thickly.

"You make it hard to say no."

"Kinda the point."

Neket lifted his head, mismatched gaze moving to catch hers, and Braithe could see the words he wanted to say, the world's worth of affection and adoration that he held for her, and only her. His smile was soft, and he nodded, before pressing light, heated kisses along her jawline, her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids. Her only moved to her mouth after she felt thoroughly loved, her lips pulled into a smile that he took with his own.

"Then let's go."

Braithe yelp as he moved her, shifting her in his arms to fix his pants and hold her in his arms, a wicked grin on his face as he turned a mischievous eye to her.

"Maybe I'll even finish the dance for you... if you're good and keep your hands to yourself."

"I make No promises."

Braithe smile as he laughed.

She really didn't mind having her own private dancer.


End file.
